Other
Armor Standard Armor Sets *'Assault Armor' Bonus +1000 Kinetic, Penalty -1000 Energy Wearable by Bounty Hunters, Commandos, and Squad Leaders. **Chitin armor **Composite armor **Ithorian Sentinel armor (Ithorian only) **Kashyyykian Hunting armor (Wookiee only) **Imperial Shock Trooper armor (Imperial only, biolinked) **Rebel Assault armor (Rebel only, biolinked) *'Battle Armor' No Bonus or Penalty for damage types Wearable by Carbineers, Combat Medics, Creature Handlers, Doctors, Fencers, Pikemen, Rangers, and Swordsmen. **Bone armor **Marauder armor **Padded armor **Ithorian Defender armor (Ithorian only) **Kashyyykian Black Mountain armor (Wookiee only) **Imperial Battle armor (Imperial only, biolinked) **Rebel Battle armor (Rebel only, biolinked) **RIS armor *'Reconnaissance Armor' Bonus +1000 Energy, Penalty -1000 Kinetic Wearable by Bio-Engineers (hindrance mitigations for basic "core" armor only), Pistoleers, Riflemen, and Smugglers. **Mabari armor **Tantel armor **Ubese armor **Ithorian Guardian armor (Ithorian only) **Kashyyykian Ceremonial armor (Wookiee only) **Imperial Scout Trooper armor (Imperial only, biolinked) **Rebel Reconnaissance armor (Rebel only, biolinked) Looted Armor *Bounty Hunter armor *Marauder armor Rare Crafted Armor *Crafted Bounty Hunter armor *Mandalorian armor *RIS armor Shield Generators *Personal Shield Generator Cybernetic Limbs *Cybernetic Arm *Cybernetic Legs Clothing *Bandoliers *Belts *Bodysuits *Capes *Cloaks *Dresses *Dusters *Eyewear *Footwear *Handwear *Headwear *Jackets *Jewelry **Bracelet **Earring **Necklace **Ring *Misc Clothing *Pants *Robes *Shirts *Skirts *Vests *Wookie Garb *Non Wearable Collectors Clothing Component *Armor Components *Chemistry Components *Clothing Components *Community Crafting Component *Droid Components *Electronics Components *Genetic Components *Lightsaber Crystal *Melee Weapons Components *Munition Components *Ranged Weapons Components *Structure Components *Tissue Components Data *Data... encoded disks? *Droid Control Device *Manufacturing Schematic *Pet Control Device *Ship Control Device *Vehicle Control Device Deed Not sure we need any of these links. There are pages with info about the items themselves. We could put a line in the dictionary explaining what a deed is, and what items come in deeds. *Building Deeds *Droid Deeds *Installation Deeds *Pet Deeds *Starship Deeds *Vehicle Deeds Drinks Entity *Creatures *Droids *Probe Droid Faction Items *Turret *Minefield Yes...I've seen them recently at faction bases. Imperial *Imperial faction items **AT-ST **Stormtrooper Armor **Imperial Pilot Flightsuit & Helmet Rebel *Rebel faction items **Marine Armor Food * Spices Installations *Factories *Generators *Harvesters Misc *Armor Attachments *Asteroid *Ballot box *Clothing Attachments *Containers **Loot Kit **Furniture *Crafting Stations *Crystals *Decoration *Droid Programming Chip *Electronics *Firework *Firework Show *Fishing Bait *Fishing Pole *Generic items *Instruments *Live Samples *Operation Chairs *Pet Medicine *Pharmaceutical **Enhancers **Stim Packs *Pilot Chair *Posters *Signs Are there even items in this category in game?There are other signs you can use other than the standard structure sign, a skill granted in the Merchant Management tree *Turret Access Ladders *Wearable Containers Player Event Perks Resource Container *Energy (Liquid) *Energy (Radioactive) *Energy (Solid) *Inorganic Chemical *Inorganic Gas *Inorganic Mineral *Organic Flora *Organic Food *Organic Structural *Water Ship Component Starships *Ships Components *Ship Armor *Ship Booster *Ship Capacitor *Ship Coumtermeasure Launcher *Ship Countermeasure Pack *Ship Droid Interface *Ship Engine *Ship Missile Launcher *Ship Missile Pack *Ship Reactor *Ship Shield *Ship Chassis *Ship Weapon Structures Tool Crafting Stations *Food and Chemical Crafting Station *Starship Crafting Station *Structure and Furniture Crafting Station *Clothing and Armor Crafting Station *Weapon Droid and Generic Item Crafting Station Crafting Tools *Generic Crafting Tool *Food and Chemical Crafting Tool *Starship Crafting Tool *Structure and Furniture Crafting Tool *Clothing and Armor Crafting Tool *Weapon Droid and Generic Item Crafting Tool Repair Tools *Armor Repair Tool *BARC Repair Tool *Droid Repair Tool *Weapon Repair Tool Ship component Repair Tools *All Purpose Ship Repair Kit *Armor Repair Kit *Booster Repair Kit *Chassis Repair Kit *Conduit Repair Kit *Droid Interface Repair Kit *Engine Repair Kit *Reactor Repair Kit *Shield Generator Repair Kit *Weapon Capacitor Repair Kit *Weapon Repair Kit Customization Kits *Droid Customization Tool *Ship Paint Kits *Ship Texture Tool *Vehicle Customization Tool Slicing Tools *Component Analysis Tool Survey Tools *Ambient Solar Energy Surveying Tool *Chemical Survey Device *Flora Survey Tool *Gas Pocket Survey Device *Mineral Survey Device *Water Survey Device *Wind Current Surveying Tool Scouting Items *Camo Kits *Camps *Traps Vehicles Weapons Melee weapons *One-handed *Polearms *Two-handed *Unarmed Ranged weapons *Carbines *Pistols *Rifles *Heavy Weapons Munitions *Grenades *Mines Weapon Powerups Ranged Powerups *Burst Focusing Muzzle *High Power Barrel *Reinforced Stock *Tactical Grip *Tactical Scope *Tuning Coupler Melee Powerups *Element Dispersal Tuning Kit *Hilt Reinforcement Kit *Inertial Fluctuator Kit *Surface Serration Kit *Tactical Grip Kit *Weight Balancing Kit Thrown Weapon Powerups *Grenade Explosives Kit *Grenade Wiring Kit Mine Powerup *Mine Explosives Kit Category:Table of Contents